


Mosquito

by liss83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harco, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Ser amigo de Draco Malfoy puede ser una autentica tortura
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Mosquito

Draco miraba con el ceño fruncido como su amigo de toda la vida se alistaba para salir

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Blaise ya incomodo   
\- Tantos años juntos y a esta altura me vienes a mentir – dijo el rubio con el libro que tenía entre las manos  
\- ¿De qué hablas? – exhortó el moreno cerrando los ojos mientras imploraba paciencia a Merlín  
\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salías con alguien? – dijo Draco a bocajarro  
\- No sé – dijo el otro chico encogiendo los hombros –, tal vez porque no lo hago  
\- ¿Y entonces a quien vas a ver? – interrogo Draco  
\- A un amigo – dijo Blaise alisándose la camisa  
\- A un amigo – repitió Draco asintiendo lentamente  
\- Si – dijo Blaise – a un amigo  
\- ¿Bañado en perfume, con tu mejor traje y un rosa encantada escondida en el saco? – siseo Draco  
\- Dime – dijo Blaise cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse – ¿esto es una escena de celos?  
\- Soy Malfoy y Slytherine – dijo Draco – cuido lo mío  
\- ¿Lo tuyo? – dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras alzaba las cejas  
\- Eres mejor amigo – se defendió el ojiplata  
\- Qué bueno que no lo hayas olvidado – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunto Draco  
\- ¿Qué de qué? – pregunto Blaise  
\- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – dijo Draco  
\- Un ser humano – dijo Blaise – y antes que preguntes más tonterías me voy. No quiero llegar tarde – y se dirigió a la puerta  
\- ¿No vas a usar la chimenea? – pregunto Draco sorprendido  
\- Mi cita es en un lugar muggle – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Entonces si es una cita! – acuso el rubio  
\- No me esperes despierto – fue lo último que el moreno dijo antes de salir

Eso no se quedaría así. No es que estuviese enamorado de su mejor amigo, todo lo contrario. Blaise era como un hermano para él, y si estaba saliendo con alguien quería asegurarse de que fuera alguien digno de su amigo

__________________________

Blaise sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo seguido desde que había salido a la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía. Hacía tres años que se había mudado a ese lugar en el corazón de Londres. Lo que más le gustaba de ese edificio era que había sido diseñado para magos y brujas que quieran integrarse al mundo muggle con todos los privilegios que la magia les daba.  
El restaurante solo quedaba a tres cuadras de su edificio por lo que decidió caminar. Miro en todas direcciones y sonrió con malicia. Definitivamente esa noche iba a ser mucho más divertida de lo que él había pensado

En cuanto llego al restaurante le dio su nombre al capitán de los meseros que llamo a uno de sus subordinados, quien lo llevo a la mesa mientras espantaba un mosquito que no dejaba de zumbar

\- Esta es su mesa señor Zabini – dijo el mesero intentando localizar al sancudo   
\- Muchas gracias – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Le traigo la carta? – dijo el mesero  
\- Esperare, muchas gracias – dijo Blaise – mientras por favor tráigame una botella de vino francés cava 1900  
\- Enseguida se lo traigo. Permiso – dijo el mesero antes de alejarse mientras el mosquito seguía volando a su alrededor

Cinco minutos después Blaise sonreía bebiendo de su copa mientras escuchaba al mosquito asentarse en su hombro derecho e iba a decirle algo cuando vio llegar a quien esperaba

\- Lamento el retraso – dijo Harry llegando a la mesa – Hermione llego y me costó zafarme de ella  
\- No hay problema – dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano – recién llegue. Pedí vino  
\- Perfecto – dijo Harry mientras intentaba matar al mosquito, fue cuando Blaise clavó su vista en el insecto y casi podría jurar que tenía algo azul donde supuestamente era su cabeza – ¿Blaise? – dijo el moreno   
\- Disculpa – dijo este – decías  
\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Harry  
\- Eres un traidor – dijo el mosquito en medio del zumbido en el oído del italiano  
\- Si – dijo el moreno – solo que… hay un cambio de planes  
\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Harry  
\- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo hoy! – dijo Blaise  
\- ¿Hoy? – dijo Harry sorprendido  
\- Si – dijo Blaise  
\- Pero no estoy listo – dijo Harry  
\- No importa – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Te voy a matar! – dijo el mosquito en medio del zumbido en el oído del Slytherine  
\- Es que no sé qué… – dijo Harry  
\- Harry… confía en mi – dijo Blaise colocándole la mano en el brazo a Harry – todo va estar bien – y Draco le empezó a pinchar en el cuello  
\- Espera, no te muevas… – dijo Harry alzando la mano  
\- Que vas a… – decía Blaise pero un golpe en su cuello lo silencio  
\- Voló – dijo Harry buscándolo con la mirada  
\- Deja que lo atrape – siseo Blaise a cariándose donde lo habían golpeado  
\- Lo siento Blaise – se excusó el moreno  
\- No te preocupes – dijo este sobándose la mejilla – voy a… ahora vengo  
\- Blaise, enserio… – dijo Harry apenado  
\- Iba ir al baño – dijo Blaise sonriendo –, todo bien. Ahora vengo

Camino lentamente hasta el baño, saludo a quien salía y entro a un cubículo, cerrando la puerta

\- Dime ¿por qué no te aplasto en este momento como el insecto que eres? – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Porque el único insecto aquí eres tú! – dijo Draco siseo tomando su forma humana  
\- ¿A tanto llegan tus celos? – dijo Blaise burlesco  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así? – reprochó Draco   
\- Aquí viene la escena de celos – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! – dijo el rubio – ¿Cómo pudiste?   
\- Eres un mortífago animago no registrado – dijo Blaise –, cada noche te transformas para colarte en la casa del héroe del bando contrario solo para mirarlo dormir ¿y me haces un escándalo por que yo ceno públicamente con él?  
\- Blaise – dijo Harry golpeando suavemente la puerta   
\- ¿Por qué te siguió al baño? – siseo Draco por lo bajo  
\- No lo sé – dijo Blaise  
\- Blaise, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry – ¿necesitas algo?  
\- ¿Por qué te siguió al baño y te pregunta si necesitas algo? – siseo Draco por lo bajo  
\- ¡Que no lo sé! – dijo Blaise perdiéndola paciencia  
\- Blaise – dijo Harry golpeando suavemente la puerta   
\- Estoy bien Harry – dijo Blaise – en seguida salgo  
\- Mira… – dijo nervioso – sé que no es el momento ni el lugar pero… ya no aguanto mas  
\- Zabini – siseo Draco – no llegaras a mañana  
\- No es lo que crees – dijo Blaise ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo  
\- De verdad necesito que me ayudes – dijo Harry mientras Draco se lanzaba sobre el cuello del moreno  
\- Tú te lo buscaste – dijo Draco lanzándose a ahorcarlo  
\- ¿En verdad estas bien? – pregunto Harry intrigado al escuchar ruido dentro del cubículo  
\- Si – dijo Blaise tratando de defenderse  
\- ¿Cómo me puedo acercar a Draco? – dijo Harry y todo se congelo dentro del cubículo – en verdad lo amo.   
\- ¿Qué dijo? – susurro Draco sorprendido  
\- Mira, si me ayudas con mi dragón, yo te ayudare con Ron – continuo Harry  
\- ¡Lárgate antes que te aplaste como el mosquito que eres! – siseo Blaise antes de salir del cubículo – Harry, tenemos un trato  
\- Por Merlín – dijo Harry cuando escucho el zumbido otra vez – este lugar está lleno de mosquitos   
\- Conozco al dueño de este lugar – dijo Blaise – mañana mismo le diré que fumigue – y el mosquito se estrelló contra él

__________________________

Blaise miraba embobado como Ron le hacia un stripper en mitad de su sala. Harry y Draco cumplían tres meses de novio, por lo que el rubio no llegaría a dormir esa noche

\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Blaise embobado – ¡eres tan hermoso!  
\- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Draco – ¡pueden dejar de hacer eso!  
\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – grito Blaise poniéndose de pie mientras Ron se vestía a toda prisa  
\- Llamaron a Harry de la central de aurores – dijo Draco yendo a la cocina– apareció no sé qué caso  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Ron – me tengo que ir  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Blaise – no pensaras dejarme así  
\- Te lo compensare – dijo el pelirrojo besándolo – adiós – y se fue  
\- ¿Quieres helado? – pregunto Draco  
\- Te peleaste con Harry – dijo Blaise  
\- ¡Me llamo gordo! – grito Draco – ¡ese maldito cuatro ojo me llamo gordo, solo porque se lastimo la espalda cuando me alzo! ¿Te das cuenta?  
\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? – dijo Blaise atónito – ¿Por qué tengo que pagar que no sepas dejar de comer?  
\- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! – grito Draco indignado – tu obligación es apoyarme en todo. ¿Cómo te ibas a acostar con le comadreja después de lo que me hizo su mejor amigo?  
\- ¡Te lo dijo a ti, no a mí! – grito Blaise  
\- ¿No me vas apoyar? – dijo Draco – ¿qué clase de monstruo eres?  
\- Te odio – dijo Blaise –. Le diré a Ron que eres un animago no registrado   
\- No lo creo. Estarás demasiado ocupado intentando hacerle el amor que ni lo recordaras – dijo Draco  
\- En verdad, te odio – fue todo lo que dijo Blaise antes de irse a tomar una ducha helada

Draco solo siguió comiendo mientras encogía los hombros


End file.
